


Beautiful Gaze

by Roslance



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Every one aside from beau is implied, F/F, I love Beau so much, Slight self deprication, cursing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 13:07:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15244047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roslance/pseuds/Roslance
Summary: There's a bitter irony in her name, she decides when she's old enough to know what it actually means. Her father has never cast a Beau regard on her. She has been looked at with apathy, spite and anger on some occasions, never a beautiful gaze._____________________________I thought about Beau's name and got emotional so here you go.A Beau-centric fic involving views and names.





	Beautiful Gaze

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first posted work on here! I hope you all enjoy.
> 
> Edit: Thank you for the response, I might make this a multi-chapter fic with all of their names if there's any interest.

There's a bitter irony in her name, she decides when she's old enough to know what it actually means. Her father has never cast a Beau regard on her. She has been looked at with apathy, spite and anger on some occasions, never a beautiful gaze. 

She has never seen another person give her what people call a Beau regard, not until she met Jester at least. Jester looks at her the way she thinks a little sister would, with hope and joy and curiosity. She holds onto her stories and Beau holds on to hers. And it's so strange but so nice, she relishes in the looks and the smiles and the stories they share. 

Then there's Fjord, who looks at her when she fumbles and tries not to smile and laugh at her but his eyes crinkle and there's a smile there that gives it away. But he also smiles when she succeeds, and she sees him grin and look with this joy and pride that she has never seen but yearned for from her father. 

Caleb, is a slightly different story, for the most part he avoids looking into her eyes. Though he does that for everyone. But when she does catch him looking, it is mostly just pure concern, he looks her over to make sure she's okay, and to make sure she's functioning. He looks at her the way an over protective brother would. 

Nott is an enigma, the way she looks at Beau seems to change. At first, it was fear, beacuse she didn't know Beau, it slowly became amusement, like Beau was a show to watch. After a fight with Caleb it became anger and now, she watches Beau with trust and respect, the respect she never got from her father. Though Nott is nothing like her father, which she's grateful for.

Molly looks at her in the way she saw him look at the twins. This falsehood of irritation that failed to hide the fact that he cared. Neither of them would actually admit it though. But the more conversations and sarcastic banter, the more he seemed to care. It was the way she heard people describe older siblings, with a want to help by teaching lessons and proving points. The underlying threat of only I can make fun of her.

And Then there's Yasha. Amazing Yasha. Beau doesn't immediately notice how Yasha looks at her. It takes her friends keener eye's to point it out. Yasha looks at her, the way she had always imagined her mother and father looked at each other. When they were happy anyways. Yasha looks at her with the beautiful gaze she was named for. Yasha looks at her like she can calm the storms that plague her heart. And Beau herself can admit that she looks at Yasha as if she put the stars in the sky herself. 

Beauregard looks at herself the way she is, a cynical asshole who's mainly out for herself. A monk with a mean streak. But she's starting to look at herself better. To see a stubborn woman who the world tried and failed to beat down. A brave woman who has faced adversity. She looks at herself with a better gaze. Thanks to the beautiful gaze of her friends


End file.
